


Frente a Frente

by last_night_on_earth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Angst™, Body Horror, Catharsis, F/M, Grief/Mourning, I'm Sorry, Sad Ending, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/last_night_on_earth/pseuds/last_night_on_earth
Summary: Nunca quiso decir adiós.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 4





	Frente a Frente

¿Qué hacía aquí?

Sus manos entumecidas sentían la lluvia caer en las palmas, lavando la mugre y tierra. Era una lluvia copiosa, como las que los románticos claman para borrar todo rastro de un amor trágico o no correspondido, y esta azotaba Takodana despiadadamente mientras convertía en fango el suelo bajo sus botas.

Ya había pasado un año exactamente desde la caída de Palpatine y del último Skywalker en Exegol. Desde que los labios de Ben Solo, aún cálidos, recibieron a los suyos en una danza gozosa. Desde que ella le obsequió su primer y último beso. Luego de desaparecer entre sus brazos, su vida taciturna y viejos hábitos resurgieron: Evitaba a la gente por montones y pasaba tiempo sola, más tiempo del que sus amigos en la Resistencia consideraban normal. Comía si es que su cuerpo no aguantaba más y procuraba asearse todos los días, pero sacar adelante un alma fracturada es tarea difícil. Aún podía sentir sus mejillas bajo los pulpejos de sus dedos y eso la mataba por dentro.

Fue en un impulso que abordó el Halcón sin dar explicaciones siquiera a Chewie y metió las coordinadas para Takodana. Hacia el lugar donde su vínculo empezó a florecer. Y ahora, en medio de una lluvia torrencial y con el frío calando hasta sus huesos, se hallaba sin pensamiento alguno o idea. Bien podría tratarse de un espectro desaliñado y sucio si es que alguien la viese de lejos.

Alzar la mirada le pesaba. El cabello, húmedo, se le pegaba al rostro y se volvía uno con los surcos dejados por sus lágrimas. No quería mirar, ya que era reconocer la realidad actual, pero estando en Takodana, y en esta parte de sus espesos bosques, era inevitable seguir engañándose. El vínculo ahora rugía sin clemencia y anunciaba lo imposible, la sangre le hervía de solo pensar que podría tratarse de otro truco de la dichosa Fuerza. Pero esa presencia era conocida para su cuerpo y alma que, en ese momento y más que nunca, se hallaban gozosos por al fin estar completos.

Frente a ella, frente a frente, estaba el recuerdo de Ben Solo.

Su rostro era juvenil, lleno de lunares y sin la cicatriz. Ya no era suyo, después de todo. Vestía de negro de la cabeza a los pies y, los mechones de cabello azabache humedecidos se le pegaban al rostro. El solo hecho de ver su expresión, penitente y lastimera, le provocaba más dolor.

El tiempo transcurría y la lluvia se volvía más inclemente. Cuando sus ojos se dignaron a posarse sobre su mitad fallecida, un grito se ahogó en el fondo de la garganta.

El mango de su sable láser sobresalía de su pecho. Estaba enterrado hasta el fondo.

¿Quién le hizo esto?

Ella quiso acercarse, pero Ben dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Rey volvió a avanzar, Ben volvió a retroceder. El recuerdo de su primer encuentro, en ese mismo bosque, vino a su mente. Esta vez, los roles se habían invertido.

Ella era la cazadora, y él su presa.

¿Acaso esto debía pasar? ¿Era ella el monstruo ahora?

Una ira inexplicable recorrió su cuerpo. Sus piernas tenían voluntad propia para llegar hasta Ben Solo, tomar sus manos y llevarle a un lugar seguro, lejos de la lluvia fría y helada. Pero él seguía retrocediendo y hundiendo cada vez más un puñal invisible en su corazón, que idílicamente haría juego con el sable de luz enterrado hasta el mango en el suyo. No podía soportar su rechazo luego de meses sufriendo por un sacrificio que jamás pidió. Su destino había sido sellado al aceptar la fuerza de todos los jedi para derrotar a su abuelo y la dinastía Palpatine acabaría de una vez por todas. No más galaxias atormentadas por ese linaje maldito. Abrir los ojos y encontrar los suyos, tan cálidos y amorosas no estaba en sus planes. Menos regocijarse ante la expresión enamorada de Ben Solo, y mucho menos posar sus labios sobre los suyos. Ni que decir de ver mientras él moría en sus brazos.

Volvió a acercarse, esta vez más decidida y agresiva y, para su sorpresa, Ben no retrocedió. Sus ojos, sin embargo, seguían emanando melancolía. Las gotas de lluvia que surcaban su rostro hacían las veces de lágrimas que él no derramaría. Rey presentía que la súbita aparición de Ben frente a ella, luego de un año de ignorar sus súplicas y ruegos, era para una despedida.

Ella era la única forma por la cual el podría abandonar este mundo y una vida de sufrimiento de manera permanente.

Rey siguió avanzando, con cautela, mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo y se posaba sobre ambos como una sábana hasta que volvieron a estar frente a frente, ahora con una proximidad que se sentía abismal. Ella posó una mano sobre su pecho y, sintiendo los aún fuertes músculos bajo la camiseta negra, la llevó hasta el sable empuñando fuertemente el mango. Busco su rostro nuevamente y se sobresaltó al ver convertidas sus facciones en algo monstruoso. La carne hecha colgajos y podrida había reemplazado la piel antes joven y vitalicia, sus ojos habían perdido el brillo achocolatado y en su lugar quedaron dos pozos vacíos. Los labios, resecos, parecían querer moverse y articular palabra, infructuosamente. De Ben Solo había quedado su espectro y un cuerpo en descomposición. Rey nunca había sido una persona egoísta, y siempre trató de ayudar en lo posible a quien lo necesitase. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que quiso algo para si misma?

Ben quería partir y necesitaba que la última cuchillada fuera removida por quien la asestó. Rey Palpatine atravesó su corazón y lo ató a este mundo con la promesa de un amor trágico y que no debía ocurrir, de lo contrario, el fruto de ese amor condenado podría llegar a ser letal para todo ser viviente. Era demasiado poder. Uno de ellos debía morir esa noche en Exegol, y Ben, queriendo limpiar su consciencia y hacer las paces con la galaxia, decidió que él debía ser quien renunciase a vivir; Rey tenía tanto que ver y aprender, era tan joven, y casi toda su vida fue robada por la esclavitud a la que fue sometida para sobrevivir. El derecho era de ella. Mas hoy, en medio de la oscuridad y la lluvia, Rey quería ser egoísta, quizás por primera vez en su vida. Su manó apretó la empuñadura mientras su mente barajaba rápidamente cada opción disponible: Ben era vulnerable, débil y aferrándose a un mínimo de vida con la sola idea de pasar, al fin, al más allá. Podría volverlo su prisionero, pensó frenética, encadenarlo en un sitio que solo ella conozca y tomar de él todo lo que quisiera. Ya no era más que un cadáver al que todos dieron por muerto. Ella era ahora la dueña de su destino.

Un rayo tocó tierra, dejando un resplandor.

Se asqueó casi inmediatamente. El solo pensar de tomar ventaja en todo sentido de un hombre quebrado y entre la vida y la muerte solo para su satisfacción casi la hace vomitar. ¿Cómo pudo olvidar que el vínculo seguía intacto? ¿Ben llegó a enterarse de sus retorcidas intenciones?

No podía.

Nunca podría.

No al hombre a quien más amó.

Rápidamente soltó el mango con la intención de huir, pero un fuerte agarre la mantuvo en el mismo lugar. Ben, con su jovial rostro en lugar del cadavérico, pedía este último favor de ella. Una sonrisa triste, un gesto amable para recordar y para no hacer la vida insoportable de aquí en adelante, se dibujó levemente.

“ _Todo estará bien, mi rayo de luz”_

Mientras las lágrimas desbordaban sus ojos y un quejido ahogado emanaba de sus labios, Rey empuñó con ambas manos el mango del sable láser de Kylo Ren, por última vez, y lo removió del corazón de Ben Solo. La hoja, inestable y roja rutilante, hizo acto de presencia espontáneamente y Ben cayó para disolverse en la nada.

Estaba hecho.

**Author's Note:**

> Lo siento. Tengo cierto gusto por lo triste y trágico. Me inspiré en el cover de Frente a Frente de Jeanette por Enrique Bunbury.  
> Este trabajo está dedicado a Celeste, quien dio sugerencias para pulir la historia. Muchas gracias.


End file.
